NIGHTS into shadows
by Midnight Prince
Summary: Eversince the new visitor arrived, NIGHTS had been helped by shadows on different occasions. What connection did the visitor had with the shadows? My first fanfic so please no bad comments.
1. Chapter 1 : The visitor

NIGHTS: into shadows

A NIGHT befriends a visitor who just recently arrived. But little did he know that the visitor holds an unexpected surprise.

Chapter one: The visitor

Dreaming about the past that you no longer want to remember can bring forth a shade of darkness. But for an unfortunate girl, she often dreamt about it. Her fear nearly causes the darkness to engulf her. Thankfully a shining light rescued and bought her to safety. Finding herself in a small plaza, the girl became quite amused at the sight.

"What is this place?" the girl asked herself.

"Hoo a visitor, well isn't this a rare occasion", said unexpected voice

The girl then saw an owl right beside her, startled she fell back.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to frighten you my dear", the owl said apologizing.

"That's alright ", the girl said as she got up on her feet.

"Well, I suppose I should introduce myself now then. My name is Owl and welcome to the Night Dimension young visitor."

"The Night Dimension?" the confuse girl said. "Is that what is this place called?"

"Yes it is", Owl replied. "It is a world that you can visit once you are asleep. And people who visited this world are called visitors. And this place we are in now is called the Dream Plaza."

Suddenly the girl heard notes in the air, it sounded like someone was playing a flute. But when she looked around she saw no one else besides her and Owl.

The girl asked, "Owl where is that music coming from?"

Owl sighed and said, "Look above you, the trouble maker's here."

The girl did. She then saw a purple creature that looks like a jester floating right above them; it then took notice of her the minute she looked at him. It flew down towards to greet them.

"Well isn't this a rare occasion", the purple jester said as he stood right in front of them. "Visitors are very unusual comers these days."

"Mind your manners ", Owl said sternly.

"Ok, ok then I will" he said. So anyway welcome to the Night Dimension, my name is NIGHTS, what's yours? "

"My name's Azalea", the girl said shyly. "Azalea Silverlance is my whole name. But call me Aza, for short. It's nice to meet you. "

NIGHTS stared at her sapphire blue eyes as if he was reading her thoughts. The young girl shuddered a little.

Then finally NIGHTS said, "Have you ever thought of trying how to fly?

Aza shook her head and said "is that even possible?"

"Of course it is" NIGHTS answered. "If you dualize with me you can try it out, so want to give it a shot?"

The girl was unsure what to do so Owl spoke up," let me explain how it works...Dualizing with NIGHTS allows you to become one with him, and also you will be allowed to use his powers at time being."

"Well it's worth trying then" Aza said still confuse. "It might be fun anyway."

"Trust me", NIGHTS said. "It will."

NIGHTS held out his hand as Aza held out hers, and in an instant they became one.

Let's practice on your flying then, NIGHTS said as they floated above the plaza. Since it's your first time you might as well take it smooth and easy."

"Let me give it a shot" the girl said excitedly.

Before NIGHTS could respond they, took off. Aza was quite a natural flyer herself and she was enjoying every minute of it and she did a few stunts that NIGHTS haven't done before, until she accidentally did a paraloop which shocked Owl and NIGHTS.

"Where did you learn to do that?" NIGHTS said with shock.

"I don't know" she answered." It just came into my mind; I've never done this ever since I ran away from the circus."

"Well this is quite impressive for a visitor", Owl said as he flew near them." Normally a visitor never did a paraloop until NIGHTS thought them to."

"Well that makes her the first one" the jester said with delight. Let's do a little more of those… what do you call them again?

"Stunts"

"Yes, I knew that."

After learning a few things from each other, NIGHTS and Aza noticed a door suddenly appeared in the plaza, NIGHTS un-merge Aza from him so she can take a better look of door.

"Well isn't this a rare sight" Owl said as he saw the door." The door to Nightopia has appeared"

"That probably means Aza has an Ideya with her then" NIGHTS said excitedly. "Oh boy, I can't wait to see her Nightopia. A new place to visit finally."

Huh? Nightopia? An Ideya? What are those? Aza asked.

"Ah, I guess I should now explain further then," Owl said. Ideyas are sparks of lights that dwells within the hearts of visitors that builds the paradise called NIghtopia and the world you visit depends on the color of the Ideyas that you possess."

Aza was so filled with excitement. "Well what are we waiting for lets go already!"

NIGHTS grinned as she said those words." She's more excited than I am."

"Since it's her first time here, I guess she probably would" Owl said.

But before they could even move a muscle, NIGHTS froze when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello there NIGHTS, it's been a while."


	2. Chapter 2 : Captured

Oh no…he's here? NIGHTS thought to himself.

"Aren't you happy to see me then?"

Upon hearing the new voice, Aza turned to its direction. She then saw a red jester similar to NIGHTS, but only with different features he has pale skin and wears a gold mask, and behind the mask reveals his icy blue eyes.

"Reala, what brings you here?" NIGHTS said giving him an angry look.

Reala chuckled a little and said, "You always said that every time we met, and also you should know perfectly why I'm here."

"Hmph! Doing Wizemans dirty works again same as always for the last hundred years."

Reala noticed Aza when she peeked behind NIGHTS and said," A visitor? Well isn't this a very rare sight."

"Stay away from her!" NIGHTS said.

"I will, but I have my orders and by orders, I mean taking you to custody."

"You and what army?"

"Glad you asked."

Snapping his fingers, a pair of jesters suddenly appeared taking hold of NIGHTS. They wore the same mask Reala was wearing but only with different features. The first one was crimson colored while the other one was scarlet.

"Who are these two?" NIGHTS said with shock, as he struggled to free him.

"New minions and also my comrades" Reala answered." Master thought they would be a big help on capturing you, he was right."

"NIGHTS NO!" Aza yelled. She rushed towards him but something stopped her, a pair of orange hands suddenly grabbed her arms preventing to move further.

"Hello visitor, it's nice to meet you," a voice said suddenly.

"Yikes!" she thought. "Okay this is way too scary." The one that grabbed her was grinning at her with his sharp teeth and he seems to have no body except for his hands, cape, shoes and hat.

"What do we do with her Reala", he asked. "We can't kill her though, she's too good looking." Aza couldn't tell whether he was bluffing or not because of his tone.

Reala went near Aza and stared at her. The girl was so terrified she can't even breathe.

"Don't you dare harm her!" NIGHTS said with rage. "She has nothing to do with any of this, leave her be!"

Reala didn't listen to NIGHTS; instead she spoke a threat to Aza. Now don't get any ideas of rescuing your friend or else you'll face the consequences." He then pinched her check but not hard, Aza could feel how cold his hands are, it paralyzed her in fear.

"Taurus, Leo, Jackle were leaving", ordered Reala." Jackle you can let go of her now."

"Finally!" cried Taurus the crimson jester. And without a doubt, Leo is the scarlet one.

Jackle pushed Aza with great force causing her to hit a pillar, crying out in pain, she couldn't even stand up. NIGHTS and the others suddenly disappeared upon entering the door. Aza felt bad for doing nothing to help him.

"How terrifying is it! Those scoundrels always arrived at the wrong moment."

Aza then saw Owl perched on a boulder nearby, he seemed to have hidden from the unwanted guess.

"Who were those?" asked Aza as she tried to get up.

"Those," said Owl, "were Nightmarens, from the dark realm of Nightmare. And their main goal was to steal Ideyas from visitors and destroy Nightopia."

"Well, I will never let it happen," said Aza as she thought about how NIGHTS might need her." I'll rescue NIGHTS no matter what happens and help save Nightopia."

Upon saying this, her hands started to glow red.

"Hoo", Owl said surprisingly. You had a red Ideya. It might be the reason why this door appeared. And with that, you can help save NIGHTS. But the decision is up to you, I will be waiting for you on the other side of the door." And with that Owl disappeared.

Aza didn't need to think twice about her decision; she knew what she had to do. She went inside the door without any regrets, ready to face any challenges ahead.


	3. Chapter 3 : Ocean Valley

Aza found herself in a forest that overlooks the beach right after entering the door, the sight made her remember something that she thought she would no longer recall. She looked around and saw little angle looking creature which found quite cute. Then she found Owl perched on one the branches on a nearby tree.

"Owl, who are these cute little creatures?" She asked as he flew towards her.

"Why these are the Nightopians," Owl answered her. "Gentle folks who loved to sing and play; they inhabited the world of Nightopia."

It took Aza 20 seconds to notice they were sad and afraid. Then one of them suddenly began tugging on her heel asking for a hug, which she gave.

"Normally they would act bright and cheerful, but now they're afraid because of the Nightmarens that arrived", Owl explained." According to them, NIGHTS was taken a bit far our location."

"You could understand them?" Aza said with amazement.

"Yes. Visitors cannot fully understand their sayings, but for all who lives here in the Night Dimension can."

Aza put the little Nightopian down and wondered in her own thoughts, Owl then interrupted her thinking and said," Aren't you going to name this world."

Like a click of a button, Aza turned to Owl and said," I can name this world?"

"Yes you can. After all, you are the who called forth the door and created this world by the reflection of your heart."

There are so many things I don't know about this world, but I think it's for the best if I find all the answers one by one, Aza thought to herself.

Aza then said to Owl the chosen name for her created world." Ocean Valley will be its name."

"Isn't that a unique name, Owl said.

Aza then started to run away from Owl, she was ready to save NIGHTS.

"Wait where are you going?" Owl cried out.

But it was too late, Aza had already gone ahead.

"Sorry Owl", she murmured silently. "But I know what I had to do in this kind of situation."

After making sure that Owl was no longer after her, Aza walked, while trying to think her first move. Then she remembered something that she never thought she'd ever remember .She always wanted to visit Hawaii when she was a bit younger, but since they couldn't afford such a trip her father would take the entire family in the beach. That made her think it was Hawaii because she thought Hawaii was just an island with forest and a beach.

"That must have been the reason WHY this world was created", her mind said to her." It reflected my memories."

"I can't believe I'm doing this", she said with uncertain thoughts.

She took a deep breath, and suddenly three dark shards appeared then disappeared. She collapsed on the sand, exhausted.

"Ok what just happened?" She thought as she got up on her feet, not sure of what happened ." Oh, right I collapsed. Better get going then. I hope NIGHTS is ok."


	4. Chapter 4 : Mistaken Nightmaren

"Ok, now I know I'm really lost."

Aza has been walking for quite some time and she still couldn't find NIGHTS and his captors. And now that she had entered the forest area, she knew it's going to mean trouble. She was fully aware about the Nightmarens that swarms the area so she was full of caution.

Suddenly she heard voices coming from her direction. She immediately hid behind a tall tree and saw Taurus and Leo, she heard them talking as they passed by.

"I wish Reala would had made us do something besides locking the traitor up ", Taurus said irritably.

"We had our orders, so must obey them", Leo said calmly." And besides were just second class Nightmarens, there's not much we can do it."

Just as they passed the tree Aza was hiding, Leo suddenly stopped and said," There's someone here."

"Oh no", Aza thought frantically. "If he finds me I'm done for it."

"That's just your imagination! "Taurus snapped ." Get your head out of the cloud."

Leo was quite for a short while, and then he said "You're right, it's probably my imagination. But I just felt that somewhere around the place, I sensed a red Ideya."

Taurus smirked and said," Only a visitor can possessed an Ideya, you can't find them around that easily."

"But what if the girl's around?"

"Then she'll be throwing her life away, and besides, Reala did threaten her. If she's going to look for NIGHTS then she'll be thinking twice before entering this forest. She looks fragile to me."

"Well if you think I'm that fragile then think again", Aza thought furiously. "I've got more experience than you know and by the way, thanks for telling me where he is."

Soon Leo and Taurus left the place. Aza was greatly relieved to see them go. She was also thankful that they didn't find her.

But before she could even move, a jester wearing the color of black and gray suddenly appeared.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh!" she screamed. But luckily Taurus and Leo were very far enough.

Wait, wait I won't- before he could finish, Aza accidentally punched him in the face, causing him to hit a tree.

"Oh no "she said to herself. Hey? Hey are you alright?"

She ran to him to see if she didn't him much. But she saw horrified her, blood was coming out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm so sorry!" she cried as she clasped her hands in her mouth

"It's alright" he said as he wiped the blood away from his mouth. "It's entirely my fault anyway. If I hadn't startled you I wouldn't get punched like that."

Aza handed him her handkerchief to wipe away the blood that keeps on flowing.

"Thank you", he said as he took it.

"You're welcome."

"I'm really sorry I punched you, I didn't mean it", she said. "I thought you were one of the Nightmarens the saw who passed by earilier."

At first he looked insulted, but he change his expression and said" Well you're not the first one who thought about it, a lot of Nightopians often mistook me as a Nightmaren. But I'm actually one of the good guys."

Remembering NIGHTS, Aza bade farewell to him.

"Wait" the jester called out. "I haven't gotten your name yet."

Aza hesitated for a while." My name's Aza."

My name's Corvus anyway, he said." Hope we meet again."


	5. Chapter 5 : Escaping

NIGHTS flew around his cage feeling bored and restless. Reala and Jackle had left him a few moments ago, due to unexplained circumstances. He was guarded by a third class nightmaren who happens to be a jester too, a silver jester to be exact.

"So how's your life going? "NIGHTS asked as he broke the silence.

"Why would you want to know?" It said.

"Nothing. I'm just bored and there's nothing to do here but fly."

"Well better enjoy it while you can", the guard said coldly." You're never going to know what punishment you'll receive from Wizeman."

Why does everybody say that every time? NIGHTS thought.

Suddenly out from the ground, three shadow figures emerged unexpectedly causing the guard to be alarmed. The figures began attacking the guard until he was lost consciousness.

"Now what just exactly happened?" NIGHTS thought confuse upon seeing the whole event.

Before NIGHTs could ask the shadows their business, they began to search for a way to free him, which only made him more confuse. But after several attempts, the shadows failed and immediately left.

"Wait, wait! Where are you all going", NIGHTS called out. But they were already gone." Great, now how am I supposed to get out of here now?"

NIGHTS!

NIGHTS then saw Aza coming towards him

"Aza it's you" NIGHTS said happily. "Thank goodness you're not hurt, did those shadows told you I needed help?"

Huh? What shadows? Aza asked. "I didn't see any shadows on my way here."

Aza then notice the fallen guard." Did you do that?"

"No I didn't."

"Now, how do I get you out of the cage?" Aza asked.

NIGHTS didn't thought about it. "Good question then."

All of a sudden, Aza's hand began glowing again.

Is that a red Ideya Aza? NIGHTS said.

"I suppose so", she answered.

"Well you can get me out of here by the help of that Ideya. Climb up here and I'll do the rest."

"Ok then."

Aza then stood at the bottom of the cage and looked at the chain. Much to NIGHTS surprise, she began to do a combination of backflip and cartwheeling on her to the top.

"Where did you learn to do that?" NIGHTS asked as she entered the cage.

"Well I didn't leave the circus learning nothing", she said." I'll tell you about this after we get out of this cage were in."

"Ok good idea."

NIGHTS then dualized with Aza and escaped the cage.

While flying NIGHTS asked, "Hey Aza, you mentioned the circus thing twice. What exactly is it?"

Aza didn't want to answer but she had to on behalf of her friend, "It's a place where I was taken after my parents died, that's where I learned all the stunts that you saw. I was trained to be an acrobat."

"I bet it was fun there", NIGHTS said playfully.

"No….it wasn't", Aza said sadly. "They treated children like me as tools. That place was a nightmare to be exact."

NIGHTS noticed that there was pain in her voice as she said those words. He felt guilty for asking." I'm sorry I asked, I didn't mean it", he apologized. "I was just curious."

Aza let out a little laugh and said, don't worry, we all make mistakes. I was like that before I went to live in the circus. NIGHTS, I hope you won't mind if I ask you this."

"What is it then?"

"How do you know the Nightmaren who went by the name Reala?"

Oh him? He was always a threat. Doing his dirty works for Wizeman."

"Who's that?"

"The one who rules the realm of Nightmare. And also his boss."

NIGHTS and Aza talked as they flew across Ocean Valley, the young girl was so happy that someone like NIGHTS became her friend.


	6. Chapter 6 : Dancing with the Nightopians

"Hey NIGHTS, Can we please land already, my feet's getting light" Aza said as she grew from flying.

"Sure thing" he said.

NIGHTS sets her down in the sand so she can move around a bit, she was actually tired of flying. Aza then began to think about her mom, whom she missed dearly. It was nearly six years after their deaths and she still hasn't gotten over her experience on the lost and the abuses of living in the circus.

"Are you alright Aza?" NIGHTS asked as he noticed her sad face.

"Huh? I-I'm alright", she answered. Sorry about my silence, I just kind of remembered a few memories that I thought I'd never remember?"

"Is it about the circus again?" NIGHTs pointed out.

"No, besides that. I was thinking about my mom."

"Your mom?" NIGHTS asked.

"Yes, my mom." She gave him a confuse look as if he hadn't known what a mother was. Do you have a mother NIGHTS?"

NIGHTS didn't know what to answer. And it also made him insecure." I suppose I don't have one."

"Oh, then who takes care of you now?" Aza asked feeling sorry for him.

"Who else? But Owl of course."

"Do you have any other relatives or even a sibling?"

"Never had any."

NIGHTS then suddenly blurted out," Do you have a family?"

Aza twitched upon hearing the question; she never thought that asking him a lot would actually backfired at her. So she replied in a sad voice," They're gone." She looked like she was ready to cry, but she fought the tears. NIGHTs immediately noticed that he'd hurt her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." He apologized.

Aza regained her composure and said," That's alright, people makes mistakes by accident. Well, both my parents died six years ago when a war that raged in our country."

"How sad it is", NIGHTS said. "So happened to you afterwards?"

"A few days after the war, the circus people found me and that was the time me and my brother joined them because we knew we had no place other place to go. But the catch of that, I lost my twin brother. There were two circuses when they found us; the other one wanted a boy performer, while the other one wanted a girl performer. Since that time I haven't seen him. Only last year my friends and I decided to run away. I got wounded while we tried to escape because the Circus master shot me, but I'm lucky a survived. Right now I lived with my foster dad who loved me dearly."

NIGHTS was so sad to hear how unfortunate she was in the past. No wonder she was determined to rescue him before.

But you know what the weirdest part about my life is? She said after her narration.

"No. What is it?"

"I haven't smiled since my parents died."

NIGHTS decided to change the subject to avoid her from bursting out into tears." How old are you then?"

"I'm thirteen years old" she answered.

"So where's your twin brother?"

"Who Knows."

NIGHTS and Aza noticed a bunch of Nightopians suddenly crowded them, they seemed to be happy.

"Well it looks like they wanted me to play a tune for them", NIGHTS said happily.

"I did notice you played an invisible flute when I first arrived", Aza said. "Is it a talent?"

"Yup!"

NIGHTS began playing a lively tune that causes the Nightpians to dance. He then urged Aza to join them.

"I can't, I don't know how to dance", she said.

"Then I'll teach you then."

But the dance step that NIGHTS thought her was a ballroom dance. Aza noticed it, but she didn't want to bluff, instead she let him danced her. NIGHTS didn't notice that as they danced, they were flying, even Aza didn't notice as well. Pretty soon all the Nightopians began to copy them.

"NIGHTS, you can put me down now", Aza said.

"Ok then."

After the dance, NIGHTS then told her that they should check the other parts of Ocean Valley. She agreed. Aza didn't notice it much, but NIGHTS was sure he saw her smile as they continued on their adventure.


	7. Chapter 7 : Unleashing Aquarius

When Reala heard that about NIGHTS escape, he was pretty furious about it.

"WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED!? "He bellowed at the silver jester who watched NIGHTS.

"Sir I told you I was attacked by shadows!" The nightmaren said as he trembled before him.

"Shadows don't just move around by themselves!" his voice was echoing around the place sounding like he just got angry at one of Jackle's screw ups.

"I don't know what to say anymore!" guard then began to wail. He wasn't sure whether the attack of the shadows was real or not anymore.

Before Reala could say another word, a booming voice called for him.

REALA! COME TO MY CHAMBER THIS INSTANT!

"Coming master", Reala called back. "I'll get back on you."

As Reala went to his master's chamber, he noticed Jackle. He had the big silly grin plastered on face. This was unlikely him for him to grin that big. He then heard him mumbling," sapphire blue eyes, yellow hair, lovely face and so on. Pretty little visitor."

"He had a crush on the visitor?" Reala thought. "I can't believe this, he just met her."

As he approaches the door's chamber he knocked and waited for a response.

"Enter" said the voice from inside.

As he entered, he kneeled down to show his respect. "You summoned for me, master?"

"Yes," said Wizeman. "I have heard the news that NIGHTS has escaped, is that true?."

"Yes master that is true", he answered. "The guard said that he was attacked by shadows."

Wizeman looked a little unconvinced. "That's the most original excuse I have ever heard."

Reala had to agree, but he didn't say how furious he was at the guard.

"I have decided to unleash Aquarius", Wizeman said after a brief silence." As well as the other two new creations and I want you to deal with the visitor Jackle 's mumbling about."

"As you wish masterWizeman." Reala said as he did the order.

As NIGHTS and Aza explored more of Ocean Valley, they found a bunch of Nightopians scampering on their direction, they look like as if were trying to run away from someone or something.

"What's wrong the Nightopians NIGHTS?" Aza asked.

"I don't know "he answered. "Let's go check out the problem then."

"Ok."

"NIGHTS! AZA! There's trouble!" Owl cried out as he saw them.

"What's the problem old bird?" NIGHTS asked.

"A new nightmaren is wreaking havoc in a small town inhabited by Nightopians!" he said.

"What does it looked like?"

"Its whole body is made out of water and it carries a vase in which it draws its power. I think I heard one Nightopian screaming out its name. I think it was Aquarius."

"Wizeman based a Nightmaren on a constellation?" Aza said confuse.

"What's a constellation?" NIGHTS asked.

"I'll tell you later; right now we had to focus on the havoc that Nightmaren is causing."

Knowing Aza was right, NIGHTS agreed. She was a little reckless then he thought. Then they took off to find Aquarius.

"Be careful! That Nightmaren can call upon the power of the seas and rain", Owl warned.

Upon arriving the town Owl mentioned, almost nothing survived but a few tree barks. Fortunately the Nightopian residence manages to evacuate before Aquarius could literally drown them.

"Now where did that Nightmaren went off to?" NIGHTS said as he scanned the area.

Aza then notice that the remaining water that surrounds the town was taking shape. In a nervous voice she said," NIGHTS, I think I know the answer to your question."

"Really? Where?"

In an instant a huge figure emerged from the sand, it carried a vase and and it also wore some kind of talisman around its head, it then quickly went into the water.

"So that's the Nightmaren Owl was talking about", NIGHTS said it came to its full view. "Ok, let's see what this can do."

"Careful NIGHTS, remember what Owl said about its power", Aza reminded.

But before they could set into action, Aquarius summoned a tidal wave which swept both of them into the water. Aza was got separated from NIGHTS and was now trying not to panic. NIGHTS began to search frantically for after, but soon he was relieved to see that she had clung into a nearby rock.

"Are you alright Aza?" NIGHTS called out.

"Yes!" she answered.

"Don't move from that rock. I'll come and get you."

But before NIGHTS could even move, the shadows that tried to free him appeared. They then returned Aza back into shore.

"Now do you believe me?"

Aza just gave him thumbs up as her reply.

The shadows began dragging Aquarius back into the shore; it then began to weaken the moment it left the water.

"NIGHTS I think this is your chance to attack it!" Aza yelled giving him a signal. Don't worry, I'll distract it while you attack, aim for the core! "

"What core?" NIGHTS thought, but before he could ask, Aza began to set in action.

HEY YOU! YOU OVERGROWN WATER VASE! OVER HERE! She wasn't good on telling different names.

"I better find out the core she meant or else she'll be in trouble, besides the shadows won't be here for long."

NIGHTS began to think about the most possible core he could think of. He paralooped on Aquarius's talisman. In an instant, damage had inflicted on it.

"You did it!" Aza cried happily. "Now if you just keep that up, we'll finish this fight in a flash."

But the battle wasn't easy for the both of them. Every time NIGHTS inflicted damage on the nightmaren, it escapes into the water and summons tidal waves which swept Aza into the water, and after being in the water for a few minutes the shadows would appear and help Aza, and at the same moment, they would drag Aquarius along with them. Aza was worn out from swimming, avoiding whirlpools, trying to get the nightmaren's attention and trying to stay alive.

"One last paraloop and this battle is over", NIGHTS said as he notice the vase Aquarius was holding is going to be shattered, for it was the source of its power. "Hang in there just a little longer Aza!"

And with his last attack, Aquarius was good as gone.

We won! We won! Aza said happily as she jumped up and down.

"Yeah we won alright."

Aza's arms flew around him giving him a hug. "You're amazing NIGHTS."

NIGHTS blush a little and said, you're amazing yourself too."

Suddenly a blue shining light went to Aza, and without a doubt NIGHTS knew exactly it was.

"That's the Ideya of intelligence" he said to Aza. Take it, it's yours to keep. And besides, the Ideyas are part of your heart.

Taking the Ideya, Aza could feel the intelligence flowing through her mind, as if there was something that had returned to her.

"Should we continue exploring then?" He asked her.

"Sure", she answered. "After that, let's go back to the dream gate to let Owl know that were fine."

"And tell me more about the constellations that you mentioned before." He said.

"While you tell me more about the Ideyas."

NIGHTS then dualized with her, and flew away.


	8. Chapter 8 : Captured by Reala

"So you're telling me that Wizeman had taken interest in stars?" NIGHTS was quite annoyed when he finally heard about the meaning of constellation. "So, there are only twelve of them in the galaxy?"

"Not really", Aza answered. There are tons of them, but the astronauts and scientist's in the world where I came from decided that they could only include twelve. And each constellation is based on months. I don't know much, but this all I know."

"So Wizeman found a new set of creations to base on." NIGHTS rolled his eyes at that thought.

"So what can you tell about the Ideyas?" Aza asked.

"Since Owl didn't seem to explain it all to you, I guess I should say it. There are five Ideyas that builds up the world of Nightopia. Those are the Ideyas of courage, intelligence, fertility, hope and purity. Their colors are red, blue, green, yellow and white" NIGHTS explained.

"So what do I need them for?"

"To protect Nightopia from being taken over by nightmarens" he answered.

"Ok I'm with you. But can you set me down please? I want to see the other parts by myself."

NIGHTS agreed. He's been with Aza since she rescued him, and since that time he noticed that he hasn't left her. She needed some space for herself.

"But don't wonder off too far from here" he said to her as she left his side.

"I will she" answered

As Aza walked through the forest, she was beginning to think how happy she was that she had met him. In fact, he was the first one that made her smile after six years.

"I think he's kind of cute." She blushed and giggled of the thought of it.

"Well isn't this nice? The visitor wandering off on her own."

Aza froze in terror upon hearing the familiar voice. She turned and saw Reala right in front of her.

"Visitor, you're with me." A sinister came from his face.

Before Aza could even move, the same orange hands grabbed her arms.

"Hello visitor." It was Jackle and his silly grin." Hey, can we take it easy on her? She's so darn cute I can almost kiss her. Well if I had any lips."

But Aza was so terrified to hear what he just said.

"No" Real snapped. Remember what Wizeman said.

Jackle began to whine. "Awwwww, do we have to?"

Aza knew she had no other choice, so she screamed.

LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!

NIGHTS heard her screaming and he immediately set off to find found her held captive by Jackle and Reala.

"Let go of her!" NIGHTS said angrily at them. Reala then noticed him and said," Let's talk this out first, before a scene can come, find us in a Clift overlooking the sea." Before NIGHTS could even react, they suddenly disappeared.

Aza didn't know what else to think, captured by a two nightmarens was something she wasn't expecting. As they finally arrived at Clift scheduled on their meeting, Jackle gently puts her down.

"Now don't think about trying to escape us. If you do, I'll tear you to pieces with my own hands" Reala threatened.

Terrified Aza just nodded.

Aza kept a short distance between her and Reala, but Jackle saw this as an opportunity to talk to her.

"Visitor, I never get to know your name", he said to her as he went closer.

Aza was pretty insecure talking to him while Reala was around. "Um… My name's Azalea Silverlance. But call me Aza for short."

"I'll call you Azalea then, it ruins your beauty if I call you Aza" Jackle said as he gazed cow eyed at her.

"Aw man this is embarrassing", Aza thought to herself. "It's obvious that he has a crush on me."

Each time Jackle talked to her, Aza would have an uncertain smile on her face. But very soon enough she began to enjoy his talkative ways. He wasn't too clever but he had common sense. This annoyed Reala to no end. In time, NIGHTS finally arrived.

"So glad you can make it", Reala said to NIGHTS.

"What do you want then?" he asked.

"Just a simple request. I want you come back with us in Nightmare."

"What makes you think I'll do that?" NIGHTS said to him scornfully.

"I think you won't be able to resist if you watch the visitor die." He grabbed Aza by the throat and began choking her, slowly.

NO! REALA STOP IT! YOU'RE KILLING HER!

"I'll stop alright! Now make your choice, the visitor's life or returning?"

Aza was shaking her head telling him no. But NIGHTS gave in; he wasn't willing to see her die.

"Now that's the answer I was expecting" Reala said in a sarcastic way. He then dropped Aza. "Now time to get rid of the meddling visitor once and for all."

He circled around her making a black hole appearing on the ground. Aza sank into it.

NIIIGGHHTTSS!

NIGHTS tried to rush to her but his way was blocked by Jackle. Soon Aza disappeared entirely.


	9. Chapter 9 : Reunion of the siblings

Aaauuugghhh…. Where? Where am I?

Aza awoke and found herself in a castle hall after falling into Reala's black hole. Realizing NIGHTS was in big trouble because of her, she then sought out to help him.

"Hey Aza! It's been a while!" A familiar voice then suddenly interrupted her thoughts. Aza then saw a jester wearing the color of black and gray floating in midair, it was Corvus.

"Hi Corvus" she called out." How you doing?"

"I'm fine. How did you get here?"

"Well I- "Corvus then interrupted her unexpectedly.

"Let me guess, Reala sent you here through the black hole he created."

"How did you know that?" She asked.

"It's pretty obvious, only he has the power to create those kinds of portals. Those things can be really unpredictable on where they sent you. Who's he with this time?"

"Jackle" she answered.

"The Mad Mantle? I hear that guy's a real numbskull, always screwing up things."

"No he's not." Aza wasn't trying to defend Jackle or anything, but she just wants Corvus to see that he has a good side after talking to him, but she wasn't going to tell that he had a crush on her. This was really embarrassing. "He's kind of good on talking things out; I guess he has a soft side."

"So anyway since you're here, I have a friend that you might want to meet. He's a visitor too", Corvus said to her.

"Finally, somebody like me", Aza thought to herself. "But who could that be?"

Corvus was helping her stand up and at the same time he excitedly said, "Come on already, and hurry up!"

"Can you please wait? My leg still hurts after falling." She was a little irritated.

"Sorry, I'm just excited. You'll be surprise when you see him."

He led her to a chamber were a boy was staring at a picture. He wore long gray pants a black vest, and black sleeves. His hair is let down; only the back is shoulder length, while the front is short. And he also wore some kind of elf-ear-like earphones. He was the same exact age as Aza.

"Hey Gavin, look who I bought you." Corvus called out to him.

The boy turned to their direction, and upon seeing the boy's eyes Aza recognized his golden-yellow eyes.

"I told you'd be surprise to see him." But then Corvus noticed something odd about the two of them. Gavin looked like he was struck by lightning, while Aza trembled with tears in her eyes. And by surprise she ran to Gavin.

"BIG BROTHER!" she cried as she jumped on as she gave him a hug, making him lose his balance.

Gavin also cried out, "LITTLE SIS!"

Aza was crying in her brother's arms with joy and happiness. She never thought she would see him again after they lost each other. Unable to hide his true emotion, Gavin burst into tears as well.

"These two are siblings?" Corvus thought to himself." I never thought a bond like this could actually exist. I hope this two are nearly done because I feel like crying myself."

Gavin wiped away the tears from Aza's eyes and his." Corvus, thanks for finding my little sister."

"Hey no problem", he answered. "I just wanted to repay her for helping me after she punched me in the face. Which I truly deserved."

Corvus then handed Aza back the handkerchief that he had given to her, it looked so brand new. "I thought you might need it back."

"How did you two met? "Aza asked after their tearful reunion from each other.

"I found Gavin running from a bunch of third leveled nightmarens right after you left. I helped him but he was a tough fighter as if he didn't need my help. At first he was suspicious about me, but I manage to convince him that I'm a good guy. The same way you thought that I was a bad guy", Corvus recalled.

"He and I have sticking together since that time", Gavin said.

"But the weird part is that Gavin can create his own Nightopia without any single Ideya", Corvus said amused.

"So this is your Nightopia?" Aza asked her brother. She didn't want to bother on how he could make his Nightopia without an Ideya.

"Yes it is" he answered

"Can you guys show me a way back to my own Nightopia? I feel like a must have scared the guide for I was not able to return."

"Sure thing", said Corvus." There's door nearby that can lead you back not too far from here. We'll accompany you."

In a short while they finally found the door Corvus mentioned. Aza wanted them to go with her but Corvus and Gavin had other plans. But Aza wasn't disappointed.

Will we meet again big brother? Aza asked Gavin as she stood in front of the door.

Gavin thought for a moment. "Some other time little sis. And stay safe by the way."

"I will."

Aza then waved good-bye to both Corvus and her brother as she entered the door.


	10. Chapter 10 : Truth in Lush Green Forest

When Owl saw that Aza has finally returned, he was overjoyed. Then he asked her if she knew about NIGHTS capture.

"Yes, I do "she said sadly. "He agreed to do it so he can save me."

"So anyway my dear", said Owl. "How did you manage to find your way back here to the dream gate, after that awful sent nightmaren sent you to another place?"

How did you know about that? Aza said.

"A few nightopians manage to witness the whole happening", Owl said.

"Well, a jester named Corvus and another dreamer helped me get backed here", she said. "She didn't want to reveal that had she already met Corvus in Ocean Valley, and also the other dreamer was her brother."

"You met another dreamer?" Owl said looking confuse. "That's odd, I haven't seen another dreamer pass the dream gate since you and NIGHTS left. Hmmm, I must have missed it when I warned the two of you about Aquarius."

Aza didn't want to say that her brother can actually create his own Nightopia without a single Ideya in hand.

"But there is something else I forgot to say", Owl said.

"What is it?"

Normally visitors aren't supposed to meet on the same world, because it isn't possible. But at this rate, I fear that this may be a bad omen.

"Do you know anything about Corvus Owl?" Aza asked.

"No", he answered. "He must be new."

Aza then suddenly remembered NIGHTS. Oh no! I forgot about him! Do you know where he is?

Yes, Owl said. "He's in this new door that just appeared."

Aza looked around and saw another door on the northern part of the plaza.

"That door appeared a few moments before your return", Owl said." Go in, and you will be able to find NIGHTS, I shall be waiting for you in the other side". After that, Owl disappeared.

"Hang in there NIGHTS", Aza said to herself. "I'm coming."

The world Aza visited this time looked like a really green forest with blue clouds the matches her eyes.

"Goodness me!" Aza thought. "Why do I feel so peaceful?"

"Hoo what a nice world this is." Aza then saw Owl coming towards her.

"Yes it is."

"You must have something in your heart that you really want to happen", Owl said to her. "What is it?"

Aza was embarrassed to say. "It's nothing really. Just a childish wish."

"I won't make fun of it", Owl assured her. "You can tell me."

Aza said, "I have this wish that war would stop in our world. No hate, no sorrow and no pain, just peace." This has always been her wish since her lost. But now, she doesn't just wish that peace would only happen in her world, but also in NIGHTS home world.

That's a beautiful wish visitor, Owl said with a smile." I guess this world must have reflected the deep desire in your heart."

"I already knew that", Aza thought to herself. I'm calling this place Lush Green Forest. Now let's do find NIGHTS.

The both of them haven't gone far when they noticed two jesters in the distance. It was NIGHTS and Reala. Immediately, Owl and Aza found a place to hide. It seems like they were having a conversation.

"NIGHTS your decision was to return to us in the sake of the visitor's life", they heard Reala said. "But you kept on escaping us. That was not part of the deal."

"How can I stick to the deal?" he said to him angrily." After you sent her to a place I don't know, you said you'd let her live if I return, but instead the moment I said yes, you sent her away. I could have just left her in the dream gate with Owl."

"I've heard them say that they wanted NIGHTS back when I first encountered them", Aza thought. "But back to where?"

Then something horrible hit her thoughts.

"No. NIGHTS can't be… one of them."

If that visitor were here, I guess you would have confessed it already that you really are. Reala gave NIGHTS a cold stare.

Admit NIGHTS, you can't keep the secret from the visitor that you're a nightmaren like us.

"That that can't be true", Aza whispered in shock to Owl." NIGHTS would never betray me."

"Sadly, it is true", Owl said to her. "He cannot tell you about it because he was concerned about you."

Aza couldn't believe it. Her friend was a nightmaren. Was he just using her all the time? Did everything he said was a lie? But despite that, after everything they shared, there's no way someone like him could do harm to her.

NIGHTS was speechless.

Couldn't handle the truth right? Reala said in a mocking way.

"NIGHTS DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!"

NIGHTS and Reala saw Aza coming out of her hiding place.

"Wait come back", Owl called out, but he was ignored.

"Aza I-"But Aza spoke ahead before he could explain himself.

"I don't care! I don't care if Wizemans if your master, I don't care who this guy is and I don't care if you're a nightmaren either! It's impossible for someone like you to betray a visitor, after all the things we've been through? NIGHTS…you're the greatest friend I've ever met."

NIGHTS was so moved by what she said. Aza accepted him no matter who he was.

Knowing that arguing was useless, Reala seized NIGHTS straining him. Aza rushed towards him but Reala slapped her away. A few drops of blood fell from her face, he just clawed her.

"How dare you hurt my sister?!"

Aza then saw Gavin and Corvus coming towards their direction.

Shadows make! Staff! Gavin commanded. In an instant a black staff appeared in his hand. He then hit Reala causing him lose his grip on NIGHTS.

"Let's make a run from it!" Corvus signaled.

The twins nodded. NIGHTS dualized with Aza, while Corvus dualized with Gavin. Much to the surprise of NIGHTS and Aza.

They flew away and escaped Reala safe and sound.


	11. Chapter 11 : Sagittarius the archer

"Big brother! I never thought that we'd see each other so quickly", Aza said happily a she gave Gavin a hug.

"I couldn't stop worrying about you so, so Corvus and I decided to go after you", Gavin said as he gave her a kiss in the cheek. "But I really didn't expect this to happen."

"Wait! This guy's your brother?" NIGHTS asked feeling confuse.

"Yup", Aza chimed. "My twin brother."

NIGHTS looked at Aza, and then he turned to Gavin and back to Aza. "But you don't look each other; I thought twins looked the same."

Aza gave NIGHTS an awkward smile." Yeah that's what others use to say, but we don't even know why we didn't look the same."

"And who are you supposed to be?" NIGHTS said to black and gray jester.

I'm Corvus , Gavin's friend", he answered. "And you must be NIGHTS, I've heard about your rebellion against Wizeman. Slick move"

"He and Corvus helped me get back in the dream gate, after Reala sent me in their world", Aza said to NIGHTS.

"That shadows make you did, was it your power?" NIGHTS asked Gavin.

Yes it is, Gavin replied. "I can create items from shadows, and I can also summon allied shadows."

"So it was you who sent the shadows to help us before!" NIGHTS exclaimed.

Gavin was a little confuse, but looking at his sister he noticed a worried look that only he can understand. So he simply nodded to show his answer. After talking about the things they need to know, it was time for them to part. Gavin and Corvus promised that they would meet up once again.

Failing his master once again, Reala was now really angered by Aza. He could not understand why NIGHTS liked her so much. Then again he passed by Jackle.

"Hey Reala did you see Azalea again?" Jackle asked.

"If you mean the visitor, then yes", he said in an irritated tone.

"I wish you would have taken me with you. I really want to see her again."

Before he could say another Wizeman booming voice summoned him again.

REALA COME TO MY CHAMBER!

Reala was really going to give Jackle a piece of his mind but he stopped, for he feared that he might tattle it on Wizeman. He left Jackle and went to his master's chamber. Upon arriving he knocked at the door.

"Enter" said the voice from the inside.

You summoned me master?"

"You have failed me again, you let NIGHTS escape along with the visitor", Wizeman said." I will be unleashing Sagittarius, if you fail this time again, I will not inform you when I will unleash the last of my creation."

"Yes master', Reala answered in a quiet voice. As he left the chamber, he had a wicked he was about to do if he failed this time.

Leo! Taurus! Come here! He called on the two new second leveled nightmaren.

In a flash, the two finally arrived.

"You two are coming with me on this mission" he said to them. But before they could leave, Jackle came bursting in front of them.

"Take me with you!" He begged Reala. He knew that if came with them he'd see her again, he's really crazy about to Aza.

Reala signed." Fine you can come, but remember, don't screw things up. And don't speak to her." Jackle nodded violently, he'll do anything just to see her again.

"NIGHTS this is crazy I can't do this!" Aza said in a quivering voice. NIGHTS left her in rope so he can see her balance. "I did this already in the circus, but I'm not well equipped and it's been long time since I last did this stunt. Please put me down already! Aza began whimpering.

"Ok, hang on I'll get you down", NIGHTS said finally.

NIGHTS slowly took hold of her trying not to slip from the rope she was standing. And finally, he sets her down in the ground. But Aza was trembling from head to toe, NIGHTS laughed a little. Then unexpectedly a large arrow suddenly was shot at them.

"Where did that came from?" Aza said in a state of shock.

A huge figure of an archer appeared on the opposite area they were in. It looked like a hooded figure clad in black from head to toe carrying a bow and an arrow and it also wore the same emblem Aquarius was wearing.

"Well I can't tell if this nightmaren's name is Orion or Sagittarius because this guy's an archer", Aza said to NIGHTS as she dualized with him.

"It's Sagittarius", NIGHTS said. "You said in your world, they chose only twelve constellations, no doubt Wizeman chose from those.

"How do we defeat this guy?" Aza asked.

Then suddenly the same shadows that previously helped them, appeared. They then took the form of a bows and arrows.

"I think we're going to hit this guy with arrows," Aza said certainly. Remember, we'll aim at the emblem.

"Roger that", NIGHTS said. "It's good thing I knew how to aim."


	12. Chapter 12 : Sagitta the arrow

The battle with Sagittarius didn't begin quite easily for the two friends. First of all, aiming at the emblem was hard for the nightamaren kept on aiming non-stop arrows at them, second was that even they manage to hit the emblem, it doesn't seem to have an effect.

"This is nonsense, we've tried almost everything but nothing seems to be working!" NIGHTS said in frustration.

"Would you PLEASE stop complaining already?!" Aza said also feeling frustrated." I'm trying to think of something that might help, for now just keep on aiming."

But an arrow inflamed with fire was suddenly shot them unexpectedly, causing a little bit of ember on NIGHTS sleeves.

"HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOOOOTTTT!"

NIGHTS calm down! The flames will grow bigger if you kept on moving! Aza cried. But with NIGHTS moving like crazy, he didn't seem to hear her. So Aza had to blow hard to extinguish the flames.

"Whew that was a close call", he said in relief.

"Yeah right, I told you to stop moving or else they'll spread", Aza said in an angry tone. "Enough with that, let's just focused on stopping this guy."

The battle continued and still they didn't have any single idea how to inflict damage on the crazed archer. Then it suddenly unleashed elemental arrows with different power.

"IN COMING!" NIGHTS warned.

The arrows were aimed at them without mercy. Aza then took control on avoiding all the arrows as possible as she can, she remembered the time that she was performing a stunt that involved throwing knives and other sharp objects on her.

"Yikes! Watch out, those things can kill" NIGHTS said as they dodge each arrow, he already knew that the move she was making was something that she learned at the circus life.

"Let me try doing the aiming" Aza said.

She carefully aimed two arrows at the same time, and…LET GO! It inflicted small damage on the archer but it was a success.

"I've got a plan", Aza said happily. "NIGHTS, un-merge from you."

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Just trust me."

NIGHTS hid her behind a thick leafy tree he could find.

"Ok here's my plan. I'll do the aiming while you do the distraction on Sagittarius, I just found out that one arrow isn't enough to inflict him. So I decided to aim countless arrows at the same time, the same way he aims at us", Aza explained.

NIGHTS wasn't sure if he could agree on the plan. It sounds way too risky, for he knows that even a single arrow could even kill her. Battling with Aquarius was different story; a life is at stake at this time. But he had to trust her.

"Sure, just promise me that you'd be careful", he said with worry.

"I promise", she said. "Besides, I'm not going anywhere without a fight."

Handing her the bow and arrows that he used, he then tried to get Sagittarius attention by playing tricks on it. As Aza got down from the tree, she began to wait for an opportunity to aim the arrows.

"Come on follow me already", NIGHTS thought as he did a paraloop on Sagittarius's face. "Aza, I hope you know how to handle yourself at this situation."

The moment Sagittarius took the bait, he began aiming at NIGHTS.

"Good now Aza can get a clear shot at you."

Aza began aiming shadow arrows at the nightmaren; it inflicted damage whether how many arrows she used, she also began using the unused arrows that he had previously aimed at NIGHTS and her. In unexpected moment, Sagittarius notices Aza and began aiming at her.

"Oh no, Aza run for it!" NIGHTS yelled at her.

"Yikes missed it." An arrow nearly got her, but luckily she avoided it. "NIGHTS get its attention hurry!"

"Hey you overgrown mascot! Over here!" Lucky for them the archer was easily distracted, it may be keen on archery, but it lacks concentration on the job.

"If only i had an arrow that can do an instant kill", she thought to herself." NIGHTS may not be able to distract him any longer."

The moment she thought about it, a very peculiar arrow suddenly appeared in her hand. It was larger than any of the arrow and it doesn't look like it belonged to Sagittarius either.

"Great, just what I needed", she said. Then she noticed the arrow was engraved with the word SAGITTA. The arrow constellation that killed Aquila the eagle. "Wow this is so epic! Now all I have to do is to take a right aim."

Carefully, as she aimed the arrow at the nightmaren, she waited for her chance to get a clear view of the emblem. And the moment she got the right view, she let's go of the arrow and it went straight into its chest where the emblem was placed. In an instant, the archer was no more.

"Wooooohooooo!" Aza yelled happily. We did it NIGHTS! We did it!

"Yes we won!" NIGHTS said. He then swooped her down from the ground. "Great aim."

Then a green light suddenly appeared right in front of them. It was the ideya of fertility. NIGHTS gave Aza a take-it-it's-yours-look as consent.

"Well now that this area is secure; want to explore the other area?" He asks her as she took her Ideya.

"Sure thing, we might find my brother in a different area."

NIGHTS signed a little, as he dualized her. But they hadn't gotten far when Reala suddenly appeared.

"Hello NIGHTS", he greeted.

"What do you want this time?" NIGHTS said." Hadn't you gotten enough already?"

But without a warning, Leo and Taurus suddenly took hold of him.

I'm not here for you, I'm here for the visitor, Reala said mockingly.

He then separated Aza from NIGHTS then he took hold her.

"I guess I'll be needing her for a while dear brother. But don't worry, I won't harm her", he said.

Reala then took off with Aza, leaving NIGHTS enraged as he saw them leave.


	13. Chapter 13 : In the flying fortress

Aza couldn't think of anything else but the fear of losing the ideyas that she and NIGHTS had collected. Since she knew that Reala's main interest was the visitor's ideya, there's no doubt that he'll take hers.

"But where is he taking me?" They've already flown for quite a while since he had kidnapped her, but she had other worries besides the ideyas, she was worried about NIGHTS. Then suddenly, as if something was hidden in the clouds, a flying fortress came into view.

"Aha, found it at last", Reala said. "I will be keeping you here for time being, so don't try to escape."

As they both arrived, Reala called for Jackle. "Jackle! Come here this instant!" In a flash, Jackle arrived.

"Oh Reala, you bought Azalea here in our secret fortress", Jackle said in glee as he pulled Reala close to him, causing him to drop Aza. "You probably knew how much I like her, so THANK YOU!"

"I didn't bring her here so you can court her", Real said as he pulled himself away. I" bought her here as my prisoner."

"Oh no", Aza thought horrified. "This is not going to be good."

"Now take her to a cell, I'll see her after I finish something", he ordered." But don't let her escape, lock the cell and give me the keys."

"Yes sir", Jackle said and at the same time saluted." Now come with me."

Aza had to walk through spacious wall as far as she could see; she could tell that this was no ordinary fortress. While she walked ahead, she could feel Jackle staring longingly at her like crazy. She couldn't help but shudder a little.

"It's good to see you again you know that?" Jackle said as he went to her side. "I really want to spend more time with you, if only Reala didn't have to boss me around."

Unsure what to say, Aza said" That's very nice of you to think about me." Jackle then stopped in front of a door and said," Well here's your room."

Aza was confused. Reala said to take to a cell, not a room.

"Is there some kind of mistake?" She asked.

"No it isn't", he answered, and then he whispered to her. "To tell the truth, Reala wanted you to stay to some place comfortable. So before he left to find you and NIGHTS, he asked me to pick out a room for you."

Aza didn't know what to expect. All she knew was Reala was heartless and cruel. But she had a second thought that there might be a small hint of light in him that he just didn't notice. But she still couldn't help but worry about her ideya that he might take.

"You know what? You're lucky Azalea" Jackle said. "Normally he'd just let the visitors be sent on someplace else like before, but this time he didn't. You're still going to be his prisoner thou."

"I already know that" she replied in a thought as she entered the room.

Jackle then locked the door from the outside, like Reala instructed him to do. The moment she was left alone, Aza began to cry. Not just in fear, but for NIGHTS. And from the outside, Jackle could hear her, he hated to hear her sad, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Now how's the visitor doing?" Reala asked as Jackle handed him the keys.

"In despair if you would like to know", Jackle said bitterly.

"Why are you acting like that?"

Jackle stared at him with dismay. "And why are you even asking? You know perfectly why."

"Forget about her! She won't even last in this world anyway; she'll have to go back in the waking world, one way or another! And besides I won't harm her or steal her ideya if that's what you have in mind."

"So what's your intention? Keep her here forever? Master will know about it."

Reala didn't immediately respond. "I just wanted to ask a few things from her, that's all."

Jackle shook his head. 'If you're thinking about asking about important things, then you've got it all wrong. She's not easy to convince, and she's not dumb either."

"The you've also got it wrong ", he countered." I'm not asking anything important. It's a different matter. Now enough of this, I'm going to see her."

"Well good luck with that", Jackle muttered under his breath." Try not to scare her."

As Reala unlocked the door on Aza's room, he was surprise to find her asleep on the floor. She had probably cried herself to sleep. Gently, he picked her up and placed her in the bed without waking her up, and then he left the room.

"Well that quick."

Reala saw Jackle waiting outside the door.

She's asleep, he said. "I'll leave the door unlock, and I'll talk to her once she's awake."

"What if she tries to escape?" Jackle said with a serious look on his face.

"She won't."

"How can you be sure?"

"I just can."

As they left Jackle said to Reala," You know what? I think you're not going to keep her prisoner for long."

"That's true", Reala said without any regrets." But don't tell this to Wizeman, he'll kill us both if he finds out."

"My mouth is sealed."


	14. Chapter 14 : Free to go

Aza wasn't actually sure how she got into bed without waking up. Before she was completely asleep, her last thought was any moment from now, her captor might come.

"I guess if he's gonna come, he would have probably shook me awake", she thought as she stretched her arms.

As she got up, she checked the door if it was still locked. But to her surprise, it was unlocked. This got her off guard.

_"Whoever put me in bed must have forgotten to lock the door."_

She opened the door and found no one guarding it." No one's probably gonna arrest me if I leave the room." As she explored the other rooms, she found it quite odd that nobody was around.

"Hi there! "Said a friendly voice.

Aza's heartbeat quickened the moment she heard it. A yellow jester floated in on top of her, it looked a whole lot like NIGHTS except it wore a skirt that reaches its knee, had the same boots as Reala (except there yellow too) and a silver mask. Aza assumed that the jester was female.

"I haven't seen you around here lately, so you must be new."

"Well you can say that", Aza said trying to keep calm. "My name's Azalea, but call me Aza for short."

"I'm Lyra", replied the yellow jester. " Nice to meet you Aza."

"Oh great, another constellation maren", Aza thought. "And I thought they only named the big one's that."

"Say, you don't happen to be a visitor. Are you?" Lyra asked.

Before Aza could respond, Jackle cut through their conversation.

"Whew, I thought I'd never find you", he said in relief. And then when he saw Lyra, he went pale and then grabbed Aza and went away as fast as he could.

"What was that all about?" She asked as he continued on dragging her in the air.

"Aw man, Reala's gonna kill me". He paid no attention on her question.

"Why the rush Jackle?"

"Jackle saw Lyra beside him floating as he went away."

"What do you want this time Lyra?" he said as kept on holding Aza in the waist.

"I just wanted to know if she's a visitor, that's all."

Jackle rolled his eyes with irritation. He wasn't sure if he could trust her with the secret.

"Yes she's a visitor. And that's all you have to know. If you want to know more, go ask Reala. " At the same moment, he left.

"Who was she anyway Jackle?" Aza asked again.

"She's Lyra, I didn't expect to see her here", he replied. "Reala's looking for you, and he's probably gonna kill me if he finds out about Lyra."

Aza gulped upon hearing that Reala was looking for her. As they reached the chamber where Reala was waiting, Jackle puts her down. Reala was waiting for them. And by that time, Aza was trembling, in which he didn't notice.

"Leave us Jackle", he ordered. "I want to speak to her alone."

As Jackle left, he was saying in his head," Yeah right, be nice to her."

Aza and Reala were left alone, and she secretly clenches her fist just in case he attacked.

"Relax I won't hurt you or anything" he said to her.

"What do you want from me?"

Reala glared at her for a short while and said," It's nothing personal, I just want to talk to you. That's all, and please stop, trembling or else you'll faint."

Aza took a deep breath, and let relief come into her.

"What makes you special to my brother?" He asked.

Aza didn't know what to answer.

"I don't know", she said in a low voice that Reala could barely hear.

"If you're still scared, I understand. Most visitors are really not in the mood to listen to me. So I guess that makes you the same."

"No, I'm ready to listen." Aza said trying to forget her fear.

As they talked, Aza seemed to realize that Reala did have a small light within him. He wasn't good when it comes towards her adventures with NIGHTS. She had to admit, that he seems a little bit sweet.

"I never did this before. And believe me, this is the first time I actually disobeyed my master."

After a short while, Lyra ended up bursting into their chamber as Jackle tried to push her away.

Jackle tried to stop her but Lyra was so strong. "I told you, it's nothing personal really!"

"But you said I could ask Reala if I want to know more."

"Oh no", he mouthed to himself. "Now Reala's really gonna kill me. "

"Jackle what's the meaning of this?" Reala said with shock and anger.

"I-I-I-I-I made a mistake", he stammered. "But I can explain."

As Jackle explained everything, Lyra began talking to Aza and started asking her questions.

What's it's like in your world and so on and so forth was her questions.

"And what's the real reason Reala bought you here anyway?"

"Because I want to talk to her", Reala said cutting through their conversation." And don't even think of telling this to master or any other nightmarens. Including your brothers."

"Brothers?" Aza asked.

"You met them already Azalea", Jackle said. "It's Taurus and Leo."

NIGHTS suddenly came into Aza's mind." Oh no! What happened to him anyway?"

"Relax, I told Leo to take it easy on him. But I doubt Taurus will easily give up. I never trusted him anyway. And besides NIGHTS must have taken them down by now", Reala said.

"He must be worried about me", Aza said. "Please Reala; let me go back to him."

"I just can't bring you to him like nothing just happened. He's probably mad at me at this rate."

He's right and Aza knew it. So she said," Leave me in some place where he can easily find me, at this I can fully explain to him why you kidnapped me."

"I doubt if he's even gonna believe it's actually me. But I'll do it"

Aza said good bye to her new friends as she and Reala left the flying fortress. As they flew, Aza didn't notice that Reala was staring at her the same way Jackle did. He left her in an open area where his brother can get a clear view of her, and he went back to the fortress.


	15. Chapter 15 : Abandoned City memories

NIGHTS couldn't believe that his brother would actually let Aza go without any conditions or whatsoever. The moment he spotted her, he was so overjoyed.

"So Reala just wanted to talk you? Why can't he just approach in a nice way to do it, rather than kidnapping you? He asked.

"Maybe he can't, because he might be caught by his comrades and maybe you'll think he's up to something", Aza said.

"But still, it sounded unlike him."

"Yeah, I thought that too. But you know what? He's kinda sweet."

NIGHTS sigh. It really sounded untrue." Let's get back on the dream gate. Owl's feathers are probably falling out from worrying" he said. Aza nodded in agreement.

As they flew back to the door, Aza asked NIGHTS on what happened on Leo and Taurus.

"Leo retreated, while I beated Taurus", he answered. "It seems that Leo didn't have much experience on fighting and Taurus was more on attacking rather on defensing."

As they arrived at the dream gate, NIGHTS and Aza were surprise to find Gavin and Corvus talking to Owl.

"There you are. Where have you two been? You had me worried" Owl said to them.

Instead of the both of them answering the question, Aza ended up talking to Corvus and her brother while NIGHTS did all the explaining.

"So Reala kidnapped you, and then he let you go without any condition? "Corvus said in amazement. "It seems that he's not that bad after all."

"I can hear you from over here Corvus!" NIGHTS growled. It was obvious that he still not believing

"Ignore him, he's just upset" Gavin whispered.

When Wizeman heard the news that Sagittarius has been defeated, he really did keep his word on not telling Reala about the release of his next creation. But what he didn't know was that Reala ended up showing pity on the visitor.

"Gemini awaken", he ordered.

Two masked figures suddenly emerged from the darkness; they had the appearance of a ninja but with different color. The first one was black while the second one was grayish silver. Wizeman named the black one Castor, while the other one Pollux.

"I want you two to get rid of the visitor and take their Ideyas", Wizeman ordered. Do not tell my other servants as well as my first leveled creation, and bring back the traitor NIGHTS. And if they want to battle, only the visitors can lay a finger on you. Not NIGHTS"

The two nodded, and as quiet and swift as a real ninja. They were gone.

Owl then informed to Aza that new door has finally arrived in the plaza. They saw it on the east.

"Let's go check it out then", NIGHTS said excitedly for he knew it was another adventure.

"I'm with you", Gavin and Corvus both said. Aza was the last one to say" I'm in."

The nightopia they all visited was an abandoned city that looked like it was destroyed by war. Aza was silent as cloud while Gavin couldn't bear to look at the city. It seems like they didn't want to remember something.

"Hey, are you two alright?" NIGHTS asked. It was unlike Aza to stay quiet to long, but this was new to NIGHTS.

"T-t-t-this place", stammered Aza, at the same time trembling. "It's the place of all our lost."

"I thought I never see this place again" Gavin said in a low voice.

NIGHTS then remembered about Aza's past. Her parents were killed by a war and they were separated from each other after wards. He told it Owl and Corvus.

"I think it's best if we leave this place", Owl said." It seems like any moment those buildings would fall down."

"We have a confession to make", Aza said to them. "And it's something that we rarely tell."

"Aza you don't need to tell it all", NIGHTS said.

"No it's something else! It's about how this war started and why people mistreated us!"

"NIGHTS, I think we should listen to them", Corvus said. "There's just something we should try to understand about them."

Aza and Gavin told them about their past. Gavin and Aza were born with unusual powers that can create and summon by the help of shadows. Their father was a shadow summoner, while their mother was human. Gavin was a full time summoner, while Aza was half human which was very rare. The human government knew about her existence and wanted to use her as a weapon of war, because she can possess a power that no other summoner can match. But Aza cannot fully control her power that time. The summoners then rebelled against the humans for mistreating their kind. Then it drew the conclusion of war between shadow summoners and humans. Their father was an elite summoner but he died defending his family while their mother was shot. During the war, Gavin hid Aza as much as possible and he promised that he would protect her no matter what. But that promise didn't last long, the circus people took them after the war and separated them. Neither both of them mentioned about their past or what they are. Aza and Gavin were both mistreated while they were living in the circus.

"So that's why I said I didn't care if Wizeman was your master or if your nightmaren, because I knew how you felt", Aza said to NIGHTS.

The trio felt extreme pity at the twins. At such an early age, they knew the harshness of the world and they never experience happiness until now.

"I wish you could have told me before", NIGHTS said. "But why didn't you tell us before anyway?"

"Because we were afraid that you might be like everyone else", Gavin said instead of Aza." We've grown weary from others so that's why we never told to anyone. Can you promise to keep our secret?"

"We firmly kept it", said Owl, NIGHTS and Corvus.

Aza and Gavin smiled at their answer. Now they knew that there were still others that they can willingly trust.

But before they leave the city, their path was blocked by the nightmaren twins, Gemini.


	16. Chapter 16 : Gemini's caused sorrow

"Who are you?" NIGHTS demanded at the twins.

"We are Gemini, the twin ninja workers of Wizeman", they answered.

"I am Castor", the black one said.

"And I am Pollux", said the grayish silver one.

JEEPERS! I've heard about this two! Corvus exclaimed. "They're deadly and dangerous, but all I've known was these guys were in slumber."

"Master awoke us because he ordered us to take the visitor's ideyas and to bring back the traitor" Castor said without a motion.

"These guys actually lack emotions", Gavin thought.

"Do not try to escape us", Pollux said to them. "Or else the visitors will get hurt."

"And what makes you think we'll allow that to happen?" NIGHTS said stepping in front of Aza.

"NIGHTS these two are like shadows, if somebody gave them an order, they'll obey it and if you try to fight them but it was not given as an order, your attacks will on face through on their body. It will only came into effect on the people they were ordered to fight", Corvus explained.

"Then since Wizeman said to bring me back in Nightmare, then I'm not going anywhere without a fight", NIGHTS said.

"Unfortunately you are mistaken", Castor said as he pulled out his sword." Our first order was to get the visitor's ideya. We will deal with you later."

"If these guys want a fight, then we'll give them a fight", Gavin said as he cracked his fingers. "My sister and can handle this."

Are you sure you two can handle this? Corvus said. I mean, Aza can't fully control her powers, right?

"That was before, but now I can", Aza said without any fear. Thou she knew that sometimes she can't. She's still at practice.

"Pathetic visitors", Pollux sneered at them. "Do you think you have any match for us?"

"Yes we do!" They both said." If we win, you'll let us leave. But if you win, you can take our ideyas."

"It's a deal", replied Gemini.

"I hope they know what they're doing", Owl said in a worry.

Aza and Gavin stepped into the battle field and created their own weapons.

"Shadow make! Gun blade!" Gavin commanded. A sword then suddenly appeared in his hand, it was like to combination of sword and gun.

"Shadow make! Naginata!" Aza commanded. A long metal like staff with a long blade on top appeared in her hand.

"Ready for combat?" Gemini asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be", they replied.

The fight was on. Gavin battled Castor while Aza battled Pollux. Pollux's weapon was a long katana that pierced even the hardest rock making it hard for Aza to evade.

"You two are skilled swordsmen", Castor commented on them. "You should join us. We could use someone like you."

"Nah, were good", Gavin said as dodge an attack." Besides, we fight for what we think is right."

As the battle went on, Gemini and the twins were fierce on their battle. The two nightmaren never thought that a visitor could match them.

"I never thought that this two could be so good", NIGHTS said to Corvus.

"Well since they were on the circus after the war, it's only natural for them for them to adapt on what they learned", Corvus said.

"But still, they are children", Owl reminded them.

It looks like Gemini seems to be in a lot of damage and so was the twins, but they were still ready to fight no matter what.

Finally Castor pleaded to them." Stop, we yield! We yield!" And also at the same moment, Pollux also surrendered." We admit our defeat, you won."

Alright they won! Cheered NIGHTS." I knew they would make it."

But as Aza and Gavin turned to leave, Gemini then attacked them with their powerful attack.

HEARTLESS ANGEL!

A beam was shot at them. Gavin pushed his sister away and also did his powerful shadow attack.

SHADOW VOID!

A portal then suddenly opened and absorbed Gemini's attack, causing it to bounce back at them but only with stronger force. And with a flash, the Gemini twins were gone. Gavin stumbled back after his attack.

"Big brother!" Aza cried. She then ran to him and so did their companions.

"Hang in there buddy! You're going to be okay" Corvus said trying not to panic.

"No I'm not going to be ok", Gavin said as he was gasping out of breath." I did my most powerful shadow move. But my body wasn't fully prepared for it."

"Is there something we can do?" NIGHTS asked feeling extremely worried not just for Gavin but also for Aza.

"No there's nothing you can do for me now. My attack diminished all my energy."

Aza then began to notice that Gavin's body was slowly disappearing; she began crying as she clung into him.

"No big brother! You can't leave me again", Aza cried.

"Don't worry little sis", Gavin said as he smiled through his tears. "I may be gone from this world, but we will meet again someday in our world. I may not know when, but I know someday we will."

"We lost each other once. And now were losing each other again."

Gavin wiped away the tears in her eyes and said he never got to say while they were together.

"Little sis, promise me that matter how far we may be apart. Just remember every day and night, I am wit and here with you by spirit, you are not alone. And always be strong. No matter what happens."

Gavin then stared up in the grey sky and said." You know the best part of my day is?"

Aza shook her head.

"I get to see my little sister all turn into a beautiful and brave girl and meet a few friends who we can trust. Little sis, I love you."

"I promise that big brother", Aza said in tears." I love you too."

And at last, Gavin's body disappeared completely. Aza couldn't bear it so she cried even harder. NIGHTS did his best to console her telling that Gavin's wish was for her to stay strong and remember that she was not alone. He dried her tears and showed his deep sympathy to her. And at the same moment, she received the yellow and white ideya that appeared right after Gavin defeated Gemini. After that, they all returned to the dream gate, thinking their next move.


	17. Chapter 17 : Corvus's secret

"So, what do we do now?" Aza asked NIGHTS.

NIGHTS didn't immediately replied, he still hasn't gotten over Gavin's sacrifice for his sister. He blamed Wizeman for what happened.

"Why didn't Reala warn us?" He thought." I mean, he never did harmed Aza. But why didn't he tell us about this kind of threat?" This causes him to think that his brother was actually playing a trick on Aza.

Suddenly the whole plaza was engulfed with indescribable darkness.

"Great, just great. Wizeman's looking for Aza," Corvus said." I guess he must have heard that Gemini has been defeated."

"Let's get you out of here my dear!" Owl exclaimed as he took hold of the white ribbon on her neck.

"Too late, the darkness has ascended" NIGHTS said.

In no time the whole area was covered with darkness, just like Aza saw in the nightmare that she was supposed to have when she first arrived.

"Do you think Wizeman aims to take my ideyas?" Aza asked her companions as she clutched into NIGHTS arm.

"No doubt about that", NIGHTS answered her. "He's coming for you."

"So what's the plan NIGHTS?" Corvus asked.

"We have to fight Wizeman then. If he gets hold of all her ideyas, then all of Nightopia would be lost."

Corvus and Owl gave NIGHTS a worried look that Aza didn't immediately understand.

"Are you sure about doing it? I mean Wizeman IS powerful, there's no knowing what will happen if you fight."

"If we don't try, then all of our strength is useless. I won't just stand and see Nightopia be wrecked by my mad and heartless creator."

"If you're going to fight Wizeman, then take me with you", Aza said.

"Aza it's going to be dangerous, he might harm you."

"I'm doing this not only for the sake of Nightopia, but also to protect my beloved dreams", Aza said firmly. "I won't let them be taken from me."

NIGHTS knew that she was right, there's no way he can deny it. But he also knew that he had dragged enough in the midst of trouble if he allowed her to come.

"Alright you can come", he said to her. "But you'll be dualized with me."

"Ok."

"I'm coming as well", Corvus said. "You might need me."

NIGHTS nodded in agreement. As he dualized with Aza, they then flew to Nightmare to finish the final battle. But as they flew, Corvus noticed that NIGHTS had a sad face. And he knew what it meant.

"Their time together is running short", he thought. "And it won't be long until I tell them the truth either."

NIGHTS could feel his heart breaking slowly as they flew. For he knew that his time with Aza was slowly ending, he had become attached to her since they met. At first, he thought that she was like everyone else that he encountered. But she was someone different. He couldn't bear to tell her the truth, for she still had to recover from her lost.

"NIGHTS is there something wrong?" Aza asked, she was beginning to feel insecure about their silence.

NIGHTS snapped out of his thoughts. "What? No nothing's wrong, just a little bit sidetracked." He knew that he just lied; he had never been sidetracked before.

As they arrived in front of Castle Nightmare, they found their path blocked by Reala and Jackle.

"I'm sorry but you shall not pass beyond this point", Reala said to them.

"And I've thought you've change", NIGHTS said sarcastically at him.

Reala could see Aza's shocked face; he couldn't bear to look at her directly after what happened.

I work for Wizeman and I'm going to do my duty. Even if it means hurting you, Aza, Reala said. He made them believe that he was really loyal to his master, but in truth he was in pain to say those words.

Aza fell for the trick, now she was really convince that he was toying with her.

"I don't want to do this either, but we had our orders", Jackle said sadly as he slowly took out his cards." I confess that I like you a whole lot Azalea."

"NIGHTS if we fight them we'll be worn out when we fight Wizeman", Aza whispered to him. How are we going to get through this?"

Corvus saw that Aza was whispering something to NIGHTS, so he volunteered to fight them himself.

"You'll probably dead if you continue it", Reala said mockingly.

"I'll protect my friends with all my life even if it means I have to die, brother."

"Brother?!" They all exclaimed.

"Yes I am your brother NIGHTS, Reala", he said.

Corvus then revealed that he was none other but an incomplete creation of Wizeman. After he was given a body and consciousness, he knew that his master was doing something wrong, so he escaped Nightmare to avoid being used, without even getting his rightful power. He said that if he was complete, he was now a second level Nightmaren. But he chose to do the right path.

"You guys go ahead, I'll hold them", Corvus said.

"Wait! Are you going to be okay?" Aza said concerned.

"Don't worry. I may be incomplete, but I've got a few tricks that I've learned."

"Be careful", NIGHTS said to his brother.

"I will."

So Corvus battled Jackle and Reala as NIGHTS and Aza did their part to defeat Wizeman. Aza didn't know that it will be the last time she will see Corvus.

"I hope to meet you again someday", he thought to Aza as he saw them away.


	18. Chapter 18 : The last battle

The final battle has yet to come for Aza and NIGHTS. But something tells them that it won't be that easy like they did before on the previous nightmaren that they had defeated.

"NIGHTS? If we defeat Wizeman, will Nightopia return to normal?" Aza asked.

"Yes it will", he replied. "Wizeman really did a lot of damage on it just to get your ideya and to capture me."

"It's not your fault you're created by him, I think it's not about what you are, but it's about whom you are and who you choose to be."

NIGHTS could tell that she was trying to cheer him up because she knew how he felt, but he couldn't help but to worry. As they were nearing Wizeman's chamber a pair of big hands suddenly dragged them inside.

"Welcome back to Nightmare NIGHTS and of course the visitor." They knew once and for all that it was Wizeman itself.

"Wizeman"! Exclaimed NIGHTS.

"It's good to see you giving me the visitor", said Wizeman. "I guess you weren't that useless after all."

"I'm not here to give her to you!" NIGHTS yelled angrily at his creator." I'm here to put an end on your nefarious schemes."

Wizeman laughed at his saying. "Is that a threat you're saying then?"

"Yes it is!" He answered.

"But is this what you really want to happen? If you destroy me, you'll destroy yourself as well."

"WHAT?! NIGHTS what is he saying?" Aza cried in shock.

"You didn't tell her then", Wizeman said evilly.

"NIGHTS, I don't understand", Aza said.

Aza, I didn't' want to tell you but now you must know something, NIGHTS said sadly. "If Wizeman is killed, then all of his creations, including me, will die along. I didn't want to tell you from the start, because I don't want you to feel the pain you felt when you lost Gavin. But, it's a risk I can take, it's all for the sake of the future dreamers, for Nightopia, and, also, for you"

"NIGHTS, no, I can't do it", Aza said to him. "If we destroy Wizeman, I'll never see you again."

NIGHTS could feel her deep sadness so he said, "hey its okay Aza, you'll never gonna know what will happen next. But remember, we'll always be friends no matter what."

Aza knew there was nothing else she could do to change his mind, so she agreed to put an end to Wizeaman's evil scheme.

"Let's show him what our friendship could do."

"Pathetic fools", Wizeman said as he readied himself for the fight. "You think you have match for me?"

"We don't think we can", they both said." We know we can."

THEN LET US BEGIN! Wizeman said in a powerful voice. "SINK INTO THE DARKNESS!"

The battle between the rebel nightmaren and his master began. Thanks to Aza's swiftness to dodge (an ability she got from being a summoner, which she never got to tell before) they manage to evade all of Wizeman's attack. But as the battle went on, they began to feel exhausted for they never knew how to attack.

"NIGHTS", Aza gasped out of breath. "Let me try summoning shades."

"What? Are you sure?" NIGHTS said surprise. "You never tried it before."

"Yes I did", she said. "I was the one who sent those shades to help us on our journey; sorry I forgot to tell you."

"Don't overdo it."

"I will."

"Shades come forth!" She commanded. Six shades suddenly appeared attacking Wizeman. "I can call forth how many I want in my head and also they already know what to do."

"I'm not letting you do all the hard work", NIGHTS said. There must be something I can do to help."

"Actually, there is my shades will distract Wizeman while we attack him, I'll change the order."

"Where did you all come from!?" Wizeman said in rage as the shades did their part of the work.

"Now NIGHTS! Let's attack!"

"GO!"

But the attack was proven useless; it didn't have any effect on him.

"I had enough of you fools!" Wizeman cried. Wizeman then began storing energy for his final attack for them.

"This is not good" NIGHTS said. "That's a Death Ray attack! If we get hit with that, everything will be lost."

"Not if I can help it", Aza said in a determine voice." NIGHTS you have to trust me on this one. Do you remember Gavin's shadow attack the Shadow Void?"

NIGHTS nodded.

"If he can do Shadow Void, then I can do Moonlight Shadow, my shadow attack."

"But you might end up like him", NIGHTS said in worry.

"Well you're never gonna know what's going to happen. If we don't do this, then were good as dead."

NIGHTS had to agree on her." But only if you agree that you're not the only one who's going to run out of energy."

Aza agreed without hesitation.

As Wizeman unleashed his death attack, NIGHTS and Aza did the same.

MOONLIGHT SHADOW!

Their power was far powerful than Wizeman, even if it was Aza's first time to use it, she knew she would never would have done it without her friends support.

GAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

"It's over Wizeman", NIGHTS said to his creator as he vanished. Suddenly he and Aza were separated from each other's bodies. NIGHTS knew it was time for him and Aza to part ways.

"Aza it was fun knowing you", NIGHTS said to her." Don't be sad, you'll never know what time will lead us to."

"NIGHTS, it was fun knowing you too", Aza wept as she saw her friend was slowly fading away." I wish we could see each other again."

"We will someday, I promise. For now…..it's good-bye for the both of us."

"I'll hold on to that promise NIGHTS."

And with their last farewell, they both disappeared from each other.

Aza awoke the next morning with tears in her eyes; her adopted father came into her room when he heard his little girl cry.

What's wrong my darling? He asked in a comforting voice.

Aza didn't want to tell him about NIGHTS so she said, "I had a sad dream."

"Now there, there it's just a dream. Wipe your tears and come down for breakfast."

"Yes daddy."

As her father left, Aza silently thanked NIGHTS for giving her fresh hope and happiness.

**One more chapter left and this story is finish. I can't believe I'm starting to feel sad ,for I know I'll still be making a other stories. Well maybe it's because I feel Aza's sadness.**


	19. Epilogue

2 years had passed since Aza last saw NIGHTS, her life made a great change. First of all, she now knew that her adopted father was an elite shadow summoner just like her father. He then thought her different shadow techniques, including equipping different shadow armor, the ability to fly using shadow materialized wings and so on and so forth. She also met her former friends that she met while she was in the circus.

"Hey Azy? Want to come to my house this evening?" Jade, her friend asked. "It's been quite a while since you last went on a sleep over."

"No thank you Jade", she replied. "I'd loved to, but you know I have some work to do." She works as a painter. A lot of people loved her paintings due to their exact taste. "And besides, I'll be stuck in my studio for a while."

"Ok, suite yourself", Jade said. She understands how Aza wanted some space for herself. "If you need anything just call us." Jade then walked away and went home.

Aza arrived in her studio ready to settle on her new painting. Thou, nobody ordered a painting, she loves to paint the images she saw in Nightopia. And most of her paintings were NIGHTS himself and also a few paintings of Jackle, Reala, Corvus and Owl.

_"NIGHTS, I miss you. I hope you never forgot your promise to me."_ She sadly thought as she painted the image of the flying fortress. After she had finished, she left her studio and went back home. Her house was located near a forest where people barely visited. It was a gift from her father; he knew that Aza could no longer stay for she needed solitude, like all shadow summoners should have. The forest was a very peaceful place. She even made herself a secret club house in the ground. It was also were she practiced her shadow abilities.

A few days, later she received a note without the name of the sender:

_My dearest Aza,_

_Meet me in the clock tower this evening at exactly 8:00. I don't know if you remember me, but I always remembered you. There was never a day, I never thought of you. If you're thinking that I'm one of your suitors, then think again. I am just a friend. Please come. This meeting is important._

"Now who could this be? Well I better be on my guard, you'll never gonna know what's gonna happen"

At eight o'clock on the evening at the clock tower in town, Aza waited for the person who sent her the anonymous letter. But after a while, that person never appeared

"I wonder what's taking so long."

Suddenly she heard someone playing a flute. The tune was familiar to her.

_"NIGHTS?"_

On top of the clock tower, she could see NIGHTS playing his invisible flute. He was alive. And he did keep his promise of them seeing each other. NIGHTS flew down from the tower and stood right in front of her.

"I told you we would see each other again", he said to her with a smile. "I'm sorry it took longer than we both thought."

Aza ran to him and gave him a hug; she refused to cry at that moment. Much to NIGHTS surprise.

"If you're alive, then that means-"

"Wizeman and the others are still living", NIGHTS continued.

"But how will you protect Nightopia now that you're here?"

"Don't worry Aza; I now have this power to come in your world any time I want. No need to worry, and also I can take you to Nightopia any time you want."

"Maybe someday."

Aza and NIGHTS flew into the night knowing that their days will never be the same. They both knew that with friendship and trust with one another, nothing is impossible.

**Well this now my last chapter. I'll be making new ones if I have time. But not often anymore, because summer vacation is slowly ending. So anyway thanks to all who reviewed, including Katidid92. THANKS FOR ALL!**


End file.
